


Samuel Seabury: Farmer Refuted.

by OPAARTIST



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Parent(s), Author is Agnostic, Blowjobs, Break Up(s) in later chapter, Bullying, Chubby!Samuel Seabury, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Father Figures, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Periods, George and Martha Washington Adopted Alexander, Getting Together, I don't go to church I'm sorry, I'm taking some creative liberties with this, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nobody dies I swear!, Other, Periods, Prom, Protective George Washington, Religious Parents, Samuel Seabury is Innocent, Secret Crush, Sex in later chapters, Short!Samuel Seabury, Telekinesis, Trans!Samuel Seabury, Washingdad, accidental arson, almost murder, carrie au, this won't be too terrifying I swear, washington is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: Samuel Seabury was a boy who could never hurt a fly, he was kind, innocent and a pacifist...But after a traumatizing bullying incident when he gets his first period at age 17, everything just gets worse when he discovers he has an amazing gift, telekenisis.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Samuel Seabury, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter One

It was a hot and sunny March day, which was a bit surprising for New York. It was usually groggy and humid, but the air felt crisp today. Which would have made it perfect..if it wasn't for first period PE.

They had been playing a game of volleyball, when he saw one of the other boys, Madison, smirk and spiked it hard over the net. Samuel tried to stop it, but had to duck to avoid getting hit in the face. His team groaned and shoved him "aw man. Great going Seabury. You cost us the game." Thomas hissed at him, he frowned, checking Seabury in the shoulder with his as he passed.

Seabury had always been the odd one out ever since he could remember. Despite moving to New York in middle school, he was homeschooled up until Freshman year. He came from a super strict, super religious farming family...and it showed. He prayed every morning at breakfast, during homeroom and during lunch. His father was a priest at the local church, but he wasn't very well liked due his overbearing and god-fearing nature, which he instilled in his only child...Samantha Seabury. But since he wanted a boy and his wife died, and it was a sin to remarry, he raised his daughter as a boy.

He did "boys work" in the fields, took a "man's punishment" with the paddle...or the belt and wore his hair super short. He didn't know boys and girls had different parts until one of the older boys tricked him into looking at a dirty picture of a woman's privates, not that he known that at the time, and went home to ask his father about it.

He got a beating and locked in the prayer closet for almost the entire rest of the day for questioning his father and never brought it up again.

Everyone either ignored him or bullied him...Thomas Jefferson being one of the worst along with his lackeys, he was a kid from really old plantation owners money, James Madison, who was basically Thomas's on again and off again boyfriend, then there was Gilbert du something-something de Lafayette, who never really spoke to him but did nothing to stop his friends either, Alexander Hamilton, who seemed to hate him more than Jefferson, John Laurens, who was also a religious farmers son but who's claim to fame was that he was dating Alex, Aaron Burr, who tried to stand up for him once and got shunned for almost a month then went right back to ignoring him once he got back in the group, and lastly Hercules Mulligan, who Lafayette was dating and like his boyfriend, didn't bully him..just ignored him most of the time.

"Alright boys, hit the showers. Seabury! You know the drill."Coach Washington yelled, he was an ex-military man affectionately named "The General".

A chorus of 'yes sir!'s' and 'yes general' were heard as Seabury walked to him "special stall".

His face turned red, he was the only "transgender" boy in class besides Lafayette, but he was confident enough to take showers with the others, not caring a bit about his parts...and he had a boyfriend to shield him from sight...so Seabury had to take his shower separately. But when he got to his usual shower there was an "out of order" sign taped to it.

"Sorry kiddo. Just keep you're eyes up when you're in there and be quick."Washington sighed, "you'll be fine.".

Seabury gulped as he slowly began to walk into the showers, ignoring the catcalls and horsing around. He turned down the hot water and stepped under the spray. It'll be okay..it'll be okay...

He felt a sharp pain in his lower gut and opened his eyes slightly reminding himself to stop by the nurse...and then closed them until he heard someone shouting "ew! Who's bleeding!?". Seabury looked down to see blood swirling down his drain...and let out a piercing scream.

"Holy shit, it's Seabury!"a voice yelled, Madison. There was a pause before someone started yelling "PERIOD!", Jefferson.

Thomas came rushing by in his clothes smirking and pointed "period!" It soon became a chant that blended together as he cowered, blood still running down his thighs and legs"period! Period! Period!" He sank to the ground as the other boys pointed and laughed, chanted or just stood there...

Until something hit him in the chest. He never saw one of these before. He groaned and looked up and another struck him in the forehead and fell into his lap. "Plug it up Seabury!"Thomas yelled, someone had snuck into the girls room and broke into the ladies sanitation box.

Soon Madison, Alex, John and some other boys joined in, Hercules, Aaron and Lafayette just stood there...he looked at them with tears and they turned away to continue to get dressed...he cried openly and covered his ears, chants of "Period" and "plug it up" were all he could hear...drowning out his own thoughts of 'I'm dying..' and 'oh God I'm bleeding to death,'...'why won't anyone help me, of God make it stop!'.

Until the door to the locker room opened.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is all the screaming for? The Bell is going to ring in five-"he cut himself off as he took notice of Seaburys state and looked from him being surrounded by feminine products, to the boys who started to look guilty. Lee still had a handful of tampons, still raised in the air to be thrown and the others were looking anywhere but him.
> 
> "What is going on here?"he asked angrily, one of the boys from the back, Benjamin Franklin, piped up "he...got his period...sir.".

The door slammed open and Washington came marching in.

"What is all the screaming for? The bell is going to ring in five-"he cut himself off as he took notice of Seaburys state and looked from him being surrounded by feminine products, to the boys who started to look guilty. Lee still had a handful of tampons, still raised in the air to be thrown and the others were looking anywhere but him.

"What is going on here?"he asked angrily, one of the boys from the back, Benjamin Franklin, piped up "he...got his period...sir.".

At least he had the good decency to look somewhat ashamed, he couldn't say for Alexander and Jefferson.

"All of you out.Go now. Except you Alexander and you Seabury. Alexander, my office NOW."he ordered

The boys stormed off, mumbling to themselves. He gave his attention back to Seabury who was still in hysterics, "son are you alright?", The boy began sobbing "I'm dying sir! I'm bleeding to death".

He kneeled in front of him and shook his head, "no son you aren't bleeding to death...you do know what a period is right?".

"A..class?"Samuel mumbled, Washington was the innocence and confusion and fear in his eyes. He really didn't know...

"Son stand up, it's going to be alright now. We're going to get you fixed up...okay?"he gently helped Samuel to his feet and avoided looking at him to preserve the quiet boys modesty.

"See one of those square cotton shaped things?", A nod, "pick one up, it unfold like this."he opened it and it revealed a long white rectangle with small butterflies on it. "Go get dressed son, just stick that in your underpants and you should be good to go.. I'll call the custodian to clean the...incident.".

The boy shuffled to get his clothes and came back a bit teary eyed, poor kid...he put a hand on the boys back "it'll be alright son. Go to the front office, I'll be right there. I don't believe you're in the right...state to continue on with school..."

"Yes sir Mr. Washington...I'm sorry....for..this."he sniffed and wiped his eyes and made his way quietly to the front office.

Washington turned and stormed towards his office, where his son sat angrily"What on Earth were you doing Alexander? What possessed you to hurt that boy?".

Alex glared at him "I dunno. Felt like it. He's wierd.", Washington sighed "son. You can't just bully others because they're....different than you. You were different to us when your mother and I adopted you, and we were different to you, were we not?".

Alex nodded slowly, "all that poor boy has ever done was try to fit in. You and your classmates humiliated him. Would you have liked it if that were you in his position?".

Alex shook his head, guilt and shame made his chest and stomach feel icy. The look of poor Seabury cowering...cornered and terrified while they mocked him and hurled insults at him..."he didn't know what was happening...did he dad?"Alex asked.

"No son. He was under the impression he was bleeding to death. He was scared and you didn't help matters. We will discuss this more at home. You're grounded until further notice. Get to your next class. I have to check on Seabury and fill out some paperwork.".

"Yes sir..."Alex turned to walk away, but stopped and muttered"I'm sorry dad.." and continued on his way.

Washington sighed as he left his office, stepping over the blood splatters and hygiene products. He told the custodian what happened, and she didn't look pleased...he sled up a bit to not face her wrath.

Samuel was sitting in a plastic chair, legs to his chest and arms around them. The office aid gave him a small look of pity and nodded at Washington before resuming her work.

"How you feeling son?"he asked quietly, Seabury clutched his stomach "is it suppose to hurt?"he asked..Washington nodded solemnly "yes son. It should go away soon." He clasped a hand on his shoulder "let me know if any of those boys bother you...alright son?".

"Yes sir Mr. Washington."Seabury smiled weakly, before grimacing and groaning lowly.

Washington gave him a pitiful smile, "you're gonna be alright kid.".

The door to the principal's office swung open and revealed a tall, thin man "Mr. Seabury? Come on in. You too George."

The three settled in their chairs "so what brings you here today gentleman?"he asked.

"I'm afraid there's been an incident Mr. Frederick. Samuels been getting... bullied, actually no, Harassed is more like it, by the other boys.".

That caught his attention, "I see... Samuel. Is this true? Be honest.". Samuel nodded, "what happened?"Mr. Frederick asked.

"He got his first...monthly...and they..threw sanitary items at him. No one stopped them until I walked in to see what they were hollering about..."George explained. The tearful eyes from Samuel as he confirmed it with slow nods.

Principal Frederick folded his hands, "George. You decide the punishment for those boys. Samuel, come straight to me or one of the teachers if you're being harassed again. Now...do you wish to go home? This must of been very...hard...for you.".

Samuel nodded "please...May I go home?".

Washington left and Mr. Frederick searched for the excuse slip "now where did I put them?".

Samuel bit his lip as he stared at the ashtray deep in thought...daddy smoked alot...especially cigars..he hates them. Suddenly the ashtray fell and both jumped in surprise, "damn it. You know what, I'll just send an email to your teachers. Go on home kiddo. You'll feel better soon. I promise.".

As Samuel walked out the door, he caught Alexander in his sight. Alexander just stared as Samuel hurried out the side door, and soon was pedaling on the sidewalk.

Alexander only saw two things in Samuels eyes...fear and shame.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so confused...so scared..so...so... angry.
> 
> Why hadn't daddy told him?

Samuel slowed down once he decided he was far enough from the school. He released the breath he'd been holding and started thinking about what happened that day.

He was so scared...how come daddy never told him...did all boys get this? Was is just the ones with different parts? He was so confused...so scared..so...so... angry.

Why hadn't daddy told him?

He rode past the church and sighed, muttering a prayer "forgive me father for I believed I have sinned, I read the Bible and saw that as Eve ate the apple from the Tree and was given the Curse of Blood...did you give me the same cursed fate? For I believe that I have done nothing impure or to displease you, I say my prayers, I obey my father...is it because of my impure thoughts of boys? Yes, I have let my eyes stray while changing...but I never feel compulsion. Please do not disown me lord...I pray for forgiveness....Oh Father, thou are in Heaven, hallow be thy name...my kingdom come...dear lord, please forgive me for all my sins and impurities... Amen.".

He looked up and saw his farm up ahead. He turned white when he saw his fathers truck in the dirt driveway, "Please, the Father, Son and Holy Spirit...protect me...amen...".

He carefully out his bike in the shed and quietly opened the front door...the house was dark and quiet...maybe daddy wasn't home and had went to work with another person?

"Son? Is that you?"a voice called out, Oh dear lord.."yes daddy. It's me.." Samuel called back.

The gruff man turned on the lamp beside the couch, and stood in front of him, easily towering over Samuel, "Son. I got a call from the principal today.".

"Oh..what did he want?"Samuel asked, nervously smiling. "He wanted to let me know that you got your...monthly.".

His father grabbed him by his vest and forced them both to kneel "dear lord, forgive my Son, he has sinned. He has been given your Curse of Blood. He has impure thoughts and thoughts of sodomy. We are weak but you are strong. Guide us lord, for thou hath sinned-,"his father stopped and looked at Samuel. "Why aren't you praying? We must pray for forgiveness and hid holiness shall-",

Samuel cut him off "I apologize. I have already prayed daddy....on the way home.".

"Thou shall honor thy mother and father,"Samuels dad told him "and as your father, and as a worshipper of God and all of his angels and hid Son and the Holy Spirit...I have to punish you for disobeying me.".

"Daddy...what did I do? I follow all of your rules. I obey my elders..."Samuel braced himself.

His father glared "thou has disobeyed thy command. Thou has not prayed and thou has committed sin of dishonesty. You WILL pray my child.".

His father grabbed him by his hair and dragged him, Samuel grunted in pain as he was tossed into the Prayer Closet. He layed there as he heard the door lock.

He closed his eyes and began mumbling prayers, apologizing and repeating his prayer from earlier.

He stared at the painting of the Crucified Jesus that hung on the back of the door.

"Lord, give me strength. Amen.".

As if one cue, he felt a tiny...bump? Flex? He couldn't describe it...in his brain.

Suddenly the mirror in the far wall shattered and he heard footsteps, the door banged open and his father stood there. "I am praying father."Samuel told him on instinct. His father glared, "eat your supper then straight to bed. Tomorrow morning you are working for your Blood Curse. The Lord will forgive you in time.".

With that he left, and Samuel scrambled to get up.

As he lied in bed that night, he couldn't help but wonder...thst feeling he had in the Principal's office...and earlier in the Prayer Room...

What was that feeling? He closed his eyes and waited for sleep.

Maybe his dreams would have an answer...they always made him feel better. Maybe tonight he would have dreams of Mother.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulligan opened the door and smiled at him, not mockingly but sincerely, "need a ride?".
> 
> He narrowed his eyes, "why?"he asked accusingly. Alex grinned good naturedly, "take it as our apology for..well shit..everything.".

Samuel Seabury didn't show up Friday morning. Instead of the usual loudness that usually happened in the locker rooms, it was dead quiet except for the ruffling of clothes.

They all flinched when the door to the locker room slammed open and in stepped Washington. He blew his whistle to get everyone's attention and some jumped. "Aren't you all a fine group of gentlemen to send out for graduation."he started, "I'm letting you all know right now, what you boys did was a horrible thing and you will face the consequences.".

Thomas scrunched his nose "you can't do anything to us. "He sneered, Washington grabbed him and threw him on the ground "hey! You can't do that!".

Washington gave them all a dark look, "you boys did a shitty thing. If it were up to me, you would ALL lose your prom tickets and face expulsion."

There were some cry's of indignation, "I'm sure most of you have your outfits and dates. Burr, Theodosia I presume? Alexander..son, John Laurens of course. Benjamin, John Adams perhaps?"

Jefferson crossed his arms "and you Thomas. I guess you have your pick. Who is it?"Washington asked, "I haven't decided." Thomas snapped. Madison looked confused "but you said..", "shut up James.". They heartbroke boy looked like he was about to say something, then decided against it.

"And the ones who stood by and didn't think to help the poor boy, shame on you. What has he done that was so awful you had to humiliate him like that? But sadly," he turned to face them again "Mr. Frederick doesn't want to cause a stir, so he decided it would be my punishment.".

"What if we don't show?"Jefferson asked, Washington smiled "refusal of prom tickets and two weeks suspension. It's your choice boys.".

He turned down heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him. "He can't do that! If we stick together he can't-"Jefferson was cut off by Lafayette surprisingly "just shut up Thomas.".

.////. ------ .////. --------- .////.--------.////. -------- .////. --------- .////. 

It was early Monday morning and Samuel tossed and turned on his bed, fitfully sleeping as the dream overtook him. He dreamt of a giant tidal waved of blood consuming him and the chants of the boys in his class. He was drowning, he couldn't breath, so done...help... The hand of a familiar yet unidentifiable person pulled him up, "don't worry. I've got you now. I'm here."and their lips met.

He woke with a start, breathing heavily. He shook of the dream and stood, heading towards the bathroom across the hall before daddy woke up.

He locked the door behind him, and caught his reflection in the mirror. He hated his body...he hated the gentle chubby slope of his cheek, the babyfat around his belly he couldn't seem to get rid of...how big and owlish his brown eyes were...the messy ginger locks of hair that were hastily cut every third weekend.

He hated it.

Hd stripped, and stepped into the warm water, quickly settling into it, now staring in curiousity instead of fear as he watch blood mix with water. It didn't hurt nearly as much now...

He double checked to make sure the door was locked...he was about to commit a sin that he had heard about...but never allowed himself to indulge in..until now.

He allowed his hand to travel over his admittedly flat chest..he noticed his breasts, that's what Lafayette called them when someone got curious and asked why his pecs were bigger than a "normal" boys..Lafayette didn't give a damn about what anyone thought or said about him..

He sighed softly, breath hitching, they were a bit more swollen than before and more sensitive...down his front, he closed his eyes and...

"SAMUEL SEABURY! GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM! YOU GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"his father's voice called, banging on the door.

Damn. He called out "yes daddy, I'll be out in a minute.".

He sighed and rinsed off the soap from his hair. Another time then...he would try again.

He dressed, making sure his pas was in place, it took a few minutes to get it right and It felt a bit odd after just taking a bath...but good.

He grabbed his bag from off the counter and climbed on his bike, and promptly got three feet down the driveway before the chain popped..

He sighed and tossed it aside, "I guess I'm walking."he sighed softly, he lived a bit over three miles from school, and he was sure to be exhausted. He grumbled to himself when he saw a car pull up beside him, "Hey Seabury!".

He looked up and felt cold, it was Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan..oh dear lord what did they want..

Mulligan opened the door and smiled at him, not mockingly but sincerely, "need a ride?".

He narrowed his eyes, "why?"he asked accusingly. Alex grinned good naturedly, "take it as our apology for..well shit..everything.".

He thought for a minute before slowly walking towards the open door, waiting for them to drive away and leaving him in their dust, humiliated once again.

He climbed in and last beside Mulligan in the back, with John on the other side. He almost sighed in relief at the feeling of air conditioner. He sat like a polite gentleman, legs closed, back straight and eyes forward.

They all shot him odd looks while he took out his pocket Bible and began morning his prayer, it was what he usually did at breakfast...but he was running late and didn't have time. "Dear lord, thank you for a morning full of life and beauty. I pray for-"he cut himself off and hunched over, cheeks red, they probably didn't want to hear this...they already thought he was strange. John took it as his chance to say something before Alex could open his big mouth "go on and finish. We don't mind, do we guys?".

"Nah", "non, mon ami.", "Don't really care.". John shot Alexander a look before smiling at Samuel "go on man.".

Samuel took a deep breath, "I pray for hope, good health, safe travels and peace and forgiveness for everyone. Blessed be thy day, until the sun goes to rest..amen.".

Everyone gave polite clap, except Alex, who was driving and gave him a slight smile in the rearview mirror.

"Beautiful man.", "Great!", "Oui, very good in deed.", Alex nodded "nice prayer dude.".

The rest of the ride was almost... peaceful. No one really spoke, "oh mon ami Seabury, you missed quite the show Friday.".

Seabury cocked his head, "Mr. Washington really let us have it. We all have detention for letting Lee and those other boys attack you like that."John expained. Seabury paled, "I'm...sorry to have caused you trouble."he said quietly, "we aren't mad. It was our own fault for not stepping in...But you may want to stick with us for today. Thomas is on the warpath.".

Samuel nodded, and smiled slightly. Maybe today won't be so bad.

Once they were in the school parking lot, he froze. His brain twitched again and he saw his bag shift. He blinked and grabbed it, it was probably just his imagination.

He took a deep breath as the others walked beside him as they entered the school.

They were all met with stares, and Samuel locked eyes with someone with thick curly hair who looked beyond pissed.

Thomas Jefferson.


	5. Samuel Seabury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Samuel Seabury looks like in this book.

Since AO3 won't let me post images, here ya go.

[Samuel Seabury ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-bKdq5D8CF/?igshid=5c6xve4y80nq)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he was about to start again, more and more student and teachers began flooding in. Thomas gave them a dirty look, "We'll finish this later... losers.". He turned on heel and walked off, Lee right behind him and Madison following after reluctantly.

Samuel felt his heart sink to the bottom of his gut. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn't move, he just stood there as Thomas stormed over, Madison and Lee not far behind him.

"So, Seabury decided to show up after all?", It sounded like a question but Samuel knew it was a statement.

"I-"he began, looking down, Jefferson shoved him. "Shut it Seabury. It's your fault I don't get to go to prom and that I have to go to detention. You fucking tattletale. You shoulda kept us mouth shut and said we were just playin 'round.".

Alex and his friends stood around him in a protective half circle.

"Leave him alone Jefferson. It's your fault you got detention and got your prom tickets taken. You didn't go to the mandatory detentions like we did. Unlike you, we show some empathy and apologized and we aren't just picking on the weak like you do- no offense Samuel."Hamilton glared at Jefferson, shooting Samuel a apologetic smile.

"None taken.."he tried not to smile, then Jefferson lunged at Hamilton before his friends could grab him, in shock Seabury closed his eyes to avoid seeing the bloodbath that was about to happen, then...he felt the strange feeling again.

This time though, the lights above them crackled and popped making Jefferson jump back in surprise and almost crushed Madison and Lee.

Just as he was about to start again, more and more student and teachers began flooding in. Thomas gave them a dirty look, "We'll finish this later... losers.". He turned on heel and walked off, Lee right behind him and Madison following after reluctantly.

Samuel released the breath he'd been holding. "That was crazy."Hercules mumbled, there were murmurs of agreement. "Hey Samuel. You wanna hang out with us at lunch instead of in the library?"John asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder lazily. Samuel blushed and nodded, that was embarrassing...they knew where he ate alone...

"I'm sorry...for causing so much trouble."he murmured softly. Hercules grinned and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Sammy.".


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex..."John started, Alex interrupted him"Please Jackie?He has a crush on you, I can tell. He really likes you and you both have a lot in common!"
> 
> "Abusive religious families?"John heatedly replied, Alex nodded "please? Just one night...take him to prom.".

The day was pretty uneventful. Lunch had gone well enough, and Thomas didn't bother them.

"You go on ahead guys, John and I are gonna hang back."Alex told them, Hercules rolled his eyes "if you wanted to make out under the bleachers, just say so. Come on babe, Sammy you wanna come? We can drop you off."

"Thank you, I have to get home soon."Samuel smiled slightly at them.

As soon as they were gone Alex turned to John "babe...I got a favor to ask.".

"We aren't screwing in the bathroom again."John said, crossing his arms.

"First of all, that was ONE time, second of all, no...it's about Samuel."Alex picked at a thread on his sleeve.

"Yeah? What about him?"John asked, Alex sighed a little "I feel really bad about what happened...and since I'm grounded...would you mind taking him to prom?".

"Alex..."John started, Alex interrupted him"Please Jackie?He has a crush on you, I can tell. He really likes you and you both have a lot in common!"

"Abusive religious families?"John heatedly replied, Alex nodded "please? Just one night...take him to prom.".

Damn Alex and his puppy eyes.

"Fine.".

Alex kissed his cheek, "thanks babe. Now...how about we go..celebrate?".

"No Alex. But I will settle for a make-out.".

Alex smiled "fine.".

Both dashed off to the bleachers, unaware of the boy who overheard them. Thomas was going to be so happy...finally some revenge on Seabury.

This would be a prom night no one would forget.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What on Earth did he want now? He already apologized...Samuel sat down, and John grinned wider "go to prom with me?".

He tried to sneak away when he saw John Laurens in the diner. He really did. But that boy had eagle eyes, because he spotted him the second Samuel tried to leave.

"HEY! SAMUEL! OVER HERE!"John called, waving and grinning. Samuel flushed pink from embarrassment and sped walk towards him.

What on Earth did he want now? He already apologized...Samuel sat down, and John grinned wider "go to prom with me?".

Samuel blinked, did he hear that right? "Prom?". John nodded "yeah. Dancing? Music? Mini cupcakes and punch?", Samuels face soured "I am aware of what prom is. I'm asking, WHY?".

John sat back in his seat, "because...I really like you...and Alex asked me. This is part of his apology. He wants to make it up to you...and he makes fun of me because I kinda like you?".

Samuel blushed, a cute boy..was asking him out...."I would love to-",

John cut him off "great! I'll pick you up tomorrow after school. Everyone's going to pick out their tuxedos and-" 

"But I can't."Samuel interrupted. John deflated "why not?".

Samuel hugged himself "my father...is overprotective...we are very religious and he would never let me go.".

John then looked determined "then we won't tell him.".

Samuel looked scandalized, "what? You mean...LIE?". John nodded, "tell him you're going over to a friend's house. He's religious, tell him you're going to a guy friends house and since you're a boy. In HIS mind..He wont think you're gay. We can stop by my house and get dressed and everything.".

That..didn't sound that bad but sounded so complex. Who knew a jock like John Laurens was so smart?!

"Well...okay. Yes.".


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This one...please."Samuel pointed at it, John nodded and the attendant took it off the rack and showed him to a dressing room.
> 
> He stayed in there longer than necessary. Even with the pimples, frizzy hair, chubby belly and glasses..he looked...nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not salty about missing my junior prom because of COVID-19.
> 
> YOU'RE salty about missing your junior prom because of COVID-19.

Samuel bit his lip as he looked through the tuxedos. Oh dear lord...how could clothes be so expensive? Prom was this Friday...there was no way he could make enough money in time.

"Just pick one. I'll pay for it."John smiled at him.

Samuel smiled softly and nodded, he sifted through until one caught his eye. It was a dark red suit with a pink tie and white undershirt.

"This one...please."Samuel pointed at it, John nodded and the attendant took it off the rack and showed him to a dressing room.

He stayed in there longer than necessary. Even with the pimples, frizzy hair, chubby belly and glasses..he looked...nice.

"Samuel? Does it fit?"John called in, but didn't come in. "Yes! It's lovely. Thank you! I'll be out in a minute.".

He left it in Johns car, who promised to pick him up on Friday at seven and reminded him that Prom started at nine. John gave Samuel a little wave goodbye and left him at the end of his driveway at Samuels insistence.

He called Alex later that night, who was thrilled with the news.

"Thank you John. This means alot...I'm sorry about kinda...dumping you though."Alex sighed. John hummed a bit, "yeah. But...it's only for a while right? Get back on the metaphorical horse or whatever. Ride it from dawn to dusk."

"Oh haha. Real funny. I get signed up for ONE horseback riding class and get a crush on the instructor, and suddenly you got all the jokes. "Alex sounded like he was pouting.

"Goodnight Alexander.".

"Night Jackie....treat him good.".

"I will.".


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest...James Madison was kinda scared for Seabury. Whatever Thomas had planned...it wasn't going to be pretty.

Thursday night was the last night before prom...and Thomas Jefferson was LIVID he had to miss it.

To be honest...James Madison was kinda scared for Seabury. Whatever Thomas had planned...it wasn't going to be pretty.

He jumped when Thomas sat up on his bed "I got it. You still have that old rusty bucket?".

James nodded, "in the garage. Why?".

"Pigs blood for a PIG."Thomas grinned, snickering like an evil genius.

"Thomas. We live in Manhattan. We don't really have pig farms..."James reminded him. Thomas smiled dropped for a second, then came back.

"Get corn syrup, ketchup, mayonnaise and vinegar. If we can't do the pigs blood... we're doing this.".

James looked disgusted because that sounded VERY vomit inducing.

It took an hour and two trips to the store, but they came up with the most rancid concotion ever. It smelled AWFUL and looked almost like blood.

They were really going to do this.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sneak into into the school at easy, the back door to the auditorium needed to be fixed and if you lifted, turned the handle and pulled hard, it would unlock.

James had to climb up to the rafters where Prom King/Prom Queen would be announced.

He almost fell but caught himself, and carefully shimmied down after placing the bucket. Guilt and regret were already filling his stomach....

They were really going through with this.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom was now in full swing, and Samuel may or may not have indulged in a few cups of the punch and was feeling delightfully...light...happy.
> 
> Free

That Friday night, Samuel packed his bag. He took a deep breath and made his way to his father's study.

He knocked "yes son?".

He pushed open the door...he seemed to be in a good mood. "Daddy...I have to ask you something."he spoke clearly, father didn't like it when he mumbled.

"Yes? What is it?"he asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Daddy...can I go to a sleepover? It's at a friends house. Me and a few other boys were invited...".

His father looked up, face unreadable. Samuel flinched. "You have my permission. You will be home by six tomorrow morning. Understand?".

Samuel smiled excitedly, "thank you daddy! I promise! I'll even mow the lawn for you!".

The second he heard a car door honk, Samuel bolted. He said goodbye to his father and practically jumped in the car.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Both got dressed as soon as they reached John's room. Samuel went to the bathroom, and John to his room. Everyone else was waiting downstairs for them.

Samuel took a deep breath and stepped out, and was blinded by flashing.

He had been tricked. He looked awful and they were going to make fun of him and- "whoa. You clean up good Sam."John grinned, his curly hair tied back.

Oh. Was this...normal? "You look handsome Mon Ami.", "Yeah man. You look nice.".

Samuel smiled brightly during pictures and the ride there.

Until he caught sight of Lee, Burr and Madison... Madison looked nervous..but that wasn't unusual.

He tried to sneak by, but Lee grabbed his arm. "You look great man..s'sexy."Lee purred, Burr pulled him off. "Excuse him. He hit the punch hard...you do look good though."Burr apologized, smiled softly a bit at the last part.

Prom was now in full swing, and Samuel may or may not have indulged in a few cups of the punch and was feeling delightfully...light...happy.

Free.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing he remembered was being carted away in an ambulance.
> 
> Daddy was going to be so mad...

John and him danced for what seems like hours, and were laughing at Hercules trying to lead his much taller boyfriend in a couples dance.

Madison had disappeared, but was quickly erased from his mind when voting ballots were passed out, unknowingly to them...rigged in Seaburys favor.

Thomas waited impatiently behind the curtain...Madison paced impatiently beside him. "Thomas please. I can't do this...this is wrong. VERY wrong..this is the worse thing we have done.".

They were both silent while the staff counted the ballots, and Mr. Frederick went onstage for the announcement.

Thomas glared "no. He deserves it.".

Microphone feedback...then silence, then a drum roll.

"The votes are in! Your prom king is...SAMUEL SEABURY and your queen is... ELIZABETH SCHUYLER!".

Cheers erupted

Madison squared him up in a moment of bravery "Why? What's he ever don't to you?".

Thomas glared and pushed him aside, "if you aren't going to HELP then LEAVE.".

Madison glared "we are so OVER Thomas. I am sick of this. I won't stand by and let you hurt hi-" he was cut off by loud cheers.

No. Oh no.

Everything to be in slow motion.

He could see the shadow of the vile mixture pour down and before he could move..

He heard the splash. The gasps...then laughter.

"Oh no.".  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Samuel was frozen, eyes wide as this vile mixture stuck to him..it smell HORRID. His eye twitched as he felt something in him...snap.

The bucket that had swung down was heading for Eliza's head.

He stopped it mid air. He stumbled forward off the stage and through the crowd. Silence.

Anger. Hate. Kill.

Kill them.

KILL THEM.

KILL- 

He saw John running towards him, looking shocked and he stopped and covered his mouth, before moving it and...looking at him in confusion, his mouth was opening and closing quickly.

It looked like he was yelling. He pointed behind Samuel and suddenly...

He snapped out of it.

The sound poured back in his ears as he collapsed 

He heard crackling as the electric cord to the amps came loose. People staying far from the wires, going as far as to stand on the tables.

He felt hot tears running down his face, as John carried him away. Steering clear of the live wires and sprinklers.

Samuel was layed on a table and John was murmuring things to him.

"I did it. I did it. I did it."was all he could say, John nodded slowly.

The last thing he remembered was being carted away in an ambulance.

Daddy was going to be so mad...


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I did it."his voice was a bit stronger now "I caused it. I made the sprinklers go on. I did it. I did it."Samuel groaned as a wave of pain came through his head. Flex. Bend. Flex.
> 
> The lights flickered and crackled. His father had a serious look on his face. "Witch. You're a WITCH. I should have know.".

He woke up with John and his father by his bed. Both were praying.

He couldn't speak. Couldn't think..everything felt stiff and cottony. His body felt heavy.

"He's awake! DOCTOR!"John yelled, his father looked at him, daddy. Make it stop. Make the pain go away. Please. Daddy.

His father closed his eyes...and let his hand fall on Samuels.

The doctors came in, and took the tube out of his throat. Apparently he'd been through multiple surgeries and a medically induced coma.

"Wha' 'appen?"he murmured.

"There was an accident. It was Thomas who did it. He poured the bucket down on you. Oh God, I'm so sorry."John sobbed "I never should have taken you, I'm sorry.".

"I did it."his voice was a bit stronger now "I caused it. I made the sprinklers go on. I did it. I did it."Samuel groaned as a wave of pain came through his head. Flex. Bend. Flex.

The lights flickered and crackled. His father had a serious look on his face. "Witch. You're a WITCH. I should have know.".

He looked angry...he looked angry and scared. His father never looked scared before.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I'm sorry."Samuel muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks. His father glared and then...he felt nothing. He blacked out.

He woke up what felt like hours later. It was light outside. John was by him still, but his daddy was gone.

"They arrested him. He tries to unplug your oxygen....God Sam I'm sorry. This is all my fault."John held his hand.

"Is not you're fault..."he murmured loud enough for John to hear. There were..cards and flowers and balloons by his bed. All a variation of "Get Well".

He blinked slowly and kept focus on a card. It rose up and went up and down towards him. John stared in disbelief.

"My boyfriend has a superpower."he muttered. Samuel dropped his gaze and the card fluttered onto his stomach.

It was from Alex. "It hurts."he groaned, John nodded slowly.

"I know babe. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm here.".

"You..still like me? What about Alex?" His painkillers were kicking in and his speech slurred. 

"Me and him broke up. He's with Eliza, the prom queen...Thomas got expelled, then arrested. He could've hurt someone.".

"Every...one..okay?"he blinked slowly. "Yeah. Everyone got out okay. Madison got suspended. He ratted Thomas out as the mastermind.".

Samuel nodded off, John holding his hand.

"I love you Sammy."John kissed his forehead.

"I...love..you..too.."Samuels speech trailed off as he went under the painkillers.

Samuels secret was his secret now.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he didn't understand what John pulled him in here for...a dark closet for a place to talk? Strange...oh dear lord was he getting broke up with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Contains SMUT
> 
> But he didn't understand what John pulled him in here for...a dark closet for a place to talk? Strange...oh dear lord was he getting broke up with?

5 Months Later

Thomas was still in jail after almost killing Samuel and Eliza (he learned if he hadn't stopped the bucket it could have killed her) and wasn't allowed within a mile of Samuel Seabury when he was to be released in six months.

Madison dumped Thomas for Dolley Payne Todd, who were happily dating.

His dad was in an institution, still raving about 'his bastard of a childs witchcraft's. Also with a restraining order.

He moved in with John's adoptive family, who were amazing in every way.

Now they were at Eliza and Alex's wedding. Alex had been the one to pull Eliza to safety...and it has been love at first sight.

Samuel and John snuck away during reception for some quiet.

But he didn't understand what John pulled him in here for...a dark closet for a place to talk? Strange...oh dear lord was he getting broke up with?

"Samuel. I...I.."John fumbled over his words, Samuel braced himself, "I really really like you."

What? He brought him here to tell him THAT?

"I like you...like a lot..and I wanted to ask you..."John fiddled with his tie nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to...oh God I don't wanna say it...make love?"John closed his eyes and prepared for a slap or a punch or something...but..Samuel just stood there.

"You want to make love with...me? Why me? Is this a joke because it isn't very funny!"Samuel huffed "I don't like being tricked....especially by pretty boys.".

John smiled, Samuel was joking. He was trying not to smile, but the corners of his lips twitched.

"Sammy, I'd never hurt you in purpose. I swear on my life, of course I'd make love to you, but I'd never force you to..may I ask why not though?."John hugged him tightly.

"I would...but..I'm saving myself for marriage...and I'm not...handsome, I got acne, I'm fat, I don't have any experience...I'm just...not perfect..."Samuel looked down in shame, but John smiled at him "you are to my darling...of course you can save yourself. I will never force you to do something...would you settle for a blowjob?".

Samuel went red, "I..I could never John! That's so...dirty..."he trailed off. John breathed into his ear, making Samuel shudder.

"Not me silly. For the boy who truly deserves it.."John whispered, Sam bit his lip to stop from moaning slightly.

"But how can you do THAT when I don't have those...parts..."Samuel fiddled with his tie shyly.

John unbuckled Samuels belt and shimmied his pants down before pushing him into the box behind them so he was sitting.

"John, what are you-oh!"he let out a tiny moan as John pushed up his boxers enough to nip his pale thighs. He unceremoniously pulled them down and smiled againt his skin, nipping and peppering kisses up his thighs.

Samuel let out a soft moan when he felt John's face between his legs, his lips lightly touching the outside of his vagina.

John took that as his cue and pressed his face deeper, opening him with his tongue and exploring. He moved his hand up and began touching him...oh dear lord...how could something so seemingly sinful feel so...so very good...

John kept up the pace of flicking his tongue in and out at different intervals, then his finger touched something that made his scream out in pleasure and his toes curl.

"Oh sweet Jesus! What was that?"he asked breathly, John moved his head to face him, lips and chin wet with slick "it's called you clitoris. Like a magic button for pleasure.", He moved his head back down and went a bit faster than before, this time moving his hand to open him deeper.

That went on for a few minutes, Samuel quietly moaning and gasping, clenching the box with one hand and the other in John's curly hair.

"Are you ready baby?"John grunted, one hand down his own pants, the other still working Samuel open.

Samuels mind was filled with list, "you know what? John. I want you to make love to me.".

John looked surprised, "you sure Sammy? You said you didn't want to. You don't have to force yourself-"

"Goddammit just fuck me! Please!"Samuel bucked his hips into John's fingers, moaning loudly.

"Damn I never heard you swear before, thats kinda hot baby...alright. if you're sure." John kissed his thigh and moved to get his wallet. Samuel whined at being empty.

"Just a sec baby. I'm getting a condom."John soothed him, pulled out a square blue package and a white one. "John..will it hurt?"Samuel asked worriedly, "probably just for a second, since your a virgin. Then I promise it'll feel so very good. We have to get to a more comfy position though. Lay back baby.".

He did, and he saw John straddling him, "it'll be okay to cry baby don't hold anything back.".

He opened the blue packet, nothing special, just ribbed. He opened the white one and squirted it on his hand. He pushed a finger into Samuel and he let out a soft moan, he pumped it in and out a few time, sometimes rubbing his clitoris.

Sam took the time to finally look at John's length. Was it suppose to be that big? He never looked at the other boys below the waist before..

"You ready baby?"John asked. Samuel nodded and John slowly began to push in. He moaned and gasped clutching at John's back for support.

John waited for him to get used to the stretch before slowly moving his hips. God this felt so...amazing! It felt fo good and John was so good and holy fuck he hit something just right!

He let out a scream and clawed John's back, who hissed slightly, John smiled at him "found it.".

He mumbled his words "f..found w..w.. what?"he asked. John pet his hair, " your G-spot. It's like a button for orgasms.".

He hushed Samuel when he asked what it was "if I do this right, you'll find out.". 

John went a bit faster, his cock pushing in and out of his folds and hitting him in all the right places, then Samuel felt a hot coil deep in his stomach...was that good?

John suddenly hit him square on, and Samuel let out a loud, shuddery moan as the coil release, and his thighs became wet. John smiled and continued to pump into him to ride it out, until his hips stuttered and Samuel felt something hot rush into him. He moaned into John's ear and scratched his back.

John waited a second to pull out, and threw the condom in the trash under a empty coffee cup. He smiled at Samuel, "that was an orgasm. How was it?".

Samuel just turned his head and smiled, "oh, good then huh? Fucked you so hard I turned your brain to mush?"John teased.

He helped Samuel stand and helped pull both their boxers and pants back up. "You were amazing Sammy. So good.".

Samuel smiled at him, and froze when he saw John take out a ring.

"Sammy. I love you...marry me?"John was pink and smiling.

"Yes!".


End file.
